loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Trevor
Steve Trevor is the primary and most iconic love interest of Wonder Woman from the Wonder Woman ''comics. Biography Colonel Steve Trevor was an air force pilot, until his plane crashed to Themyscira. He was healed by Amazon princess, Diana and she followed to him to Man's World (America). He serves as the primary love interest for Wonder Woman in the comics and is Wonder Woman's equivalent to Lois Lane (the primary love interest of Superman). In Other Media In the ''Justice League episode, The Savage Time ''he made an appearance and is voiced by Patrick Duffy, the actor who portrayed Bobby Ewing on the 80's soap opera, ''Dallas. He also appeared in the 1970s live-action'' Wonder Woman'' TV series where he is played by Lyle Waggoner as well as the Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show in one episode and Batman: The Brave and the Bold in two episodes. Steve Trevor was also a major character in the Wonder Woman animated movie where he was voiced by Nathan Fillion. Steve Trevor will make his cinematic debut in the Wonder Woman film, where he'll be played by Chris Pine. Romances Diana Prince Steve and Diana have had a close relationship ever since she saved his life. Whenever Steve would get into trouble involving supernatural beings, Wonder Woman would come to his rescue. Strangely enough, he could never tell that Diana Prince and Wonder Woman were the same person. In the New 52, Steve Trevor and Diana had an unexpressed love for each other. Steve became the PR person on the Justice League and they chat on Skype. A villain hatched a plan to destroy the justice league that put Steve Trevor in direct danger as a target. She fired Steve from the justice league, against Batman's wishes, to protect him even though he did his job and saved the justice league from the villian. Steve is hurt by this because hes been constantly bombarded with insults about their past relationship for months but he could stand it because he thought she respected him as person to let him do him job and trust his judgement. After their fight Wonder Woman started dating Superman because they bonded over how alone they feel. He is then tasked by the government with building a team to counter the Justice League, putting him in direct confrontation with Wonder Woman. When Pandora's box opens, Steve openly expresses his bitterness that Wonder Woman would choose Superman and presumably Batman over himself. Steve Trevor is clearly still in love with Diana while Diana is dealing with the breakup with superman. Diana later shows great concern over Steve's well being when he is possessed by the Anti-Life Equation. The two reconciled during Rebirth line and Steve was revealed to be still carrying around her photo in his pocket whenever he went on a mission. Diana and him eventually reconciled with each other and started a romantic relationship. It however hit a rocky ground with Steve stating that Diana's constant focus was on being a warrior and a superhero, devoting little time to their relationship. The two split up after Aphrodite's death caused love to fade away from the world, though they still cared for each other. Etta Candy Despite their limited appearances together, Steve Trevor and Etta Candy had an on-and-off relationship throughout the series in the pre-Flashpoint era. Steve was an older man who was just a friend of Diana and wasn't romantically involved with her. In the animated film, Etta was Steve's secretary who openly flirted with him, only to be ignored in favour of Wonder Woman. Love Rivals Superman In several out-of-continuity stories, Superman and Wonder Woman never met their respective love interests and instead pair up with each other. In the New 52, after Diana's relationship with Steve reaches its breaking point, she confides in Superman about how lonely she feels. Being one of the last of his kind, Superman sympathizes with her. The two then kiss and start a relationship. Diana later confesses she still thinks and cares about him, stating romance with Superman was easy and uncomplicated. Her romance with him is however revealed to be a false memory. Bird-Boy Mer-Boy Category:Male Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Driving Force